On That Hill
by Ikari no Ojo
Summary: Though we can never return to the past, I will be reborn and find you  Please wait for me until the time comes. But, I can't see you on the hill anymore


_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's another one-shot about Severus and Lily. This one is inspired by Dir en Grey's song, 'Akuro no Oka', which the translated lyrics to the song are used in this story. I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape or Lily Evans-Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling, just like the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. The song, however, is property of Dir en Grey_**

* * *

><p><em>We met at the place<em>

_We can no longer do anything together_

_We met in this town_

_I can never love anybody anymore_

They had met long ago, back on Spinner's End . She was a carefree young girl with flowing red hair and stunning green eyes, just a girl playing with her sister. Her sister loved her, admired her, and was shocked to find her sister had strange powers. It was then they met him. He was just a scrawny boy with greasy raven hair and tattered clothes. He too had strange powers much to the delight of the red haired girl. Her sister, with her chocolate hair and rather normal looks, began to become jealous. She taunted the two of them, saying that she was a freak, that she would tell mom.

"Lily, come back here! You are a freak!" cried her sister as she followed the girl, Lily, up the hill. "She is not a freak" said the boy with greasy hair. "You both are freaks" spat her sister as she walked away. "Sev, I don't understand why she hates me" said Lily. The boy, Severus, just sat down on the hill. "She's just jealous" he said as they both laid down upon the hill, watching as the helicopter seeds flew through the air.

_You are staring at the sky on the hill, like we used to_

_I am staring at the hill, where we used to be, from the sky_

Severus and Lily became fast friends, the best of friends, and when they had gotten their acceptance letters to Hogwarts they could barely contain their joy. Lily's sister, Petunia, had tried to get into Hogwarts but upon being denied began to hate her sister. She would spit nasty words out at her every moment she could, tried to make her feel worthless but Severus was always there to make her feel better. She relied on him and they sat upon the train talking animatedly about how much fun they were going to have at Hogwarts.

Severus, having read his Hogwarts: A History book, decided that Lily would make it into the Gryffindor house. When she asked him what house he would be in, he told her he wasn't sure. It was up to the Sorting Hat to decide.

_I'm a dying flower, but I want to be in bloom just one more time, just like before_

_Tonight, my heart and soul are blending into the dark_

_Just for tonight,_

When they had finally made it to Hogwarts and into the Sorting Ceremony, Severus found he was right. Lily Evans had made it into Gryffindor and was warmly welcomed. As numerous other students were sorted, he waited on baited breath to see where he would be placed. The very moment the Hat was placed on his head, he was told he would be in Slytherin. Walking to his table, he cast one more glance at Lily who smiled happily at her friend. This was not gone unnoticed by a fellow Gryffindor.

He was walking with Lily and they were having a nice conversation when a boy bumped into them, knocking the books to the ground. Severus helped Lily pick up the books as the boy glared at them, never once moving his gaze from the form of Severus.

_I want to be close to you_

Years went by and the duo, despite being in different houses, were still the best of friends. However, Severus Snape was now subjected to torment from James Potter and his friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. It was on one fateful day, however, that the bonds of friendship were severed. Severus was just sitting on the grounds of Hogwarts with his crooked nose in his school book, as was custom for him. James Potter thought it would be funny to tease Severus by jinxing him and turning him upside down. Severus yelled and tried to get them to put him down, but they never did.

"Snivellus Snape! Snivellus Snape!" they chanted as he was hung upside down. His crime? For being part of the Slytherin House. His temper was flaring the longer he stayed in the air and soon enough a flurry of furious red hair and piercing green eyes appeared before James and his group. "Leave him alone" Lily snapped at James. Severus was put back on the ground and the more Lily defended him, the angrier Severus became.

"I don't need the help of a Mudblood" he sneered. The regret was instantaneous and he saw her eyes widened. She had pardoned his interest in the Dark Arts, she pardoned his choice of friends, she pardoned his quick temper, but this she could no pardon. Not after their last conversation.

"Do you think it matters whether or not one is muggle-born?" Lily asked him.

"No" he had responded.

Her eyes began to water as she narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you" she seethed as she turned on her heel and left him standing there, regretting the words that sent her storming away from him. Lily Evans was the person that was a wonderful friend, but when the friendship was terminated, it was gone. Severus knew that and fell apart, he had lost the girl he had loved since childhood.

_If I meet you there, everything will begin._

_I can't do anything anymore._

_I will meet you in this town. I can't love anybody anymore,_

_I will take you to the hill again_

It was because of him that she had been killed, by the very man he had wished to serve all those years ago. Lord Voldemort held no mercy, he always got what he wanted in the end. And no matter how much he begged, pleaded with him to spare her life, he knew they fell on deaf ears. So he turned to Dumbledore, asking for her protection. Tears streamed down his worn face as he pleaded with this man too.

"What will you give me in return Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Anything" responded Severus.

All he wanted was for Lily to be safe. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her again, this time permanently.

I'm a dying flower, but I want to be in bloom just one more time, just like before

Tonight, my heart and soul are blending

into the dark

Just for tonight

I want to be close to you

The news of Lily Potter's death shattered his whole world. Voldemort had not spared her, and Dumbledore had not protected her. With heavy footsteps, he entered the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow. It was eerily silent and as he crept upstairs, his heart weighed heavy. It wasn't until he made it to the baby's bedroom did he finally fall apart. The sight of Lily's lifeless body made him fall to his knees, sobs wrecking havoc on his body as he shook while the tears fell.

_My hand is slipping out of your hand, I am sinking deeply_

_When I saw you the last time,_

_I still loved you_

_The dream will never come true_

_I'll wait for you on the hill of Acropolis_

_I just want to sleep with you_

_The dream will never end_

He cradled her dead body and wept. Severus Snape was a broken man, he had the only woman who he had ever loved dead in his arms and he was the reason for her death. Had he not reported Trelawney's prophecy, had he not called her that cursed name all those years ago, he would not be weeping over her body. Holding her tightly, he hugged her one final time and cried in agony as his very being was torn asunder with the sight of her. Severus could not stand, he would not stand, for standing tore him away from his precious Lily.

_Though we can never return to the past,_

_I will be reborn and find you_

_Please wait for me until the time comes._

_But, I can't see you on the hill anymore_

He returned to Dumbledore, a grief stricken man. No, he was not a man, he was just the shell of a man. "You said you would protect her" he whispered as all the grief, all the pain shone through his words as his dark eyes watered and he tried in vain not to cry. "If we had moved her, he would've suspected something. I am sorry Severus, but it was too late" said Dumbledore. "He has her eyes Severus" Dumbledore mentioned.

Severus rose his head as the tears continued to stream down his face. They spoke about the prospect of protecting Harry, Lily and James' son. At first he didn't wish to do it, but hearing that he had her eyes, he felt he could no longer deny Dumbledore. "Even after all this time Severus?" asked Dumbledore. To which, Severus only had one response.

"Always"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
